Katie Turner
The DAY GERDY GOT MARRIED! a short story by:Katie Turner some ideas helped by Amelia Young, Chloe Lockwood, and Mary Nasarenko! "Hello I am Gerdy and welcome to my story I am here to tell you all about the day I got marri...... " "YO Don't forget about me! My name is Gilberto the great, hailing all the way from..well....New Jersey and yes if you were wondering ("They were not wondering! "exclaimed Gerdy") I am a frog.Ok...... Now.. "On With the story!!!! About how I got Married" We start on Gerdys new boat the SS Nincompoop as he calls or its actual name the SSN (Stands for Sea sailing Navy's Queens) Were Gerdey and Gliberto are about to take sail for an amazing joerney to find new land Gerdey, if you don't know is a billionaire who is trying to find a gigantic island to claim his own and build a Gerdy themed resort, theme park, restrants, cafes, the list could on and on but I am not going to put you thought the pain. But, you may be asking who is Gilberto? He is the young sidekick who has been Gerdys friend ever since he was little and if you can't already tell by Gerdys personality is kind of getting agravated by him. This is the dashing picture that we start on Gilberto doing all the work and Gerdy Cracking his back on a chair. "Get my ice pack! My back hurts I think I cracked it to hard" yelled Gerdy to his best friend Gilberto in his horse oldish man voice. "Gerdy, I am not your slave!" screamed Gilberto back, as be walked over to get Gerdys ice pack. "You may not be my slave but you are my servant." Gerdy creaked a little laugh and started coughing from lack of air, and just in time Gilberto came patted his back, and gave him his ice. "Ya know I don't understand you sometimes and I also dont get why you got this boat when you have acsess to four private jets. We could be sitting in the lap of lugdary not in the lap of sea weed and barf, Gerdy!" "LETS GO!!!" they both yelled in unison in that cartoon-like style. They set their boat to sail on the sea and soon they reached many lands where they battled pirates and got swallowed by sea monsters but came out (you know what I mean) the visuals were amazing! Finally one day Gerdy and Gilberto found an island were the sunlight laid over the island like a blanket. They got off the ship and were very excited they FINALLY had found an island. "MY BLOOD IS PUMPING LIKE A THOU......SAND KIDS ON A TRAMPOLINE!" said Gilberto. They were both so amazed by the wonder of the island that they both fell back on there backs. Skip story a little bit.. right now Gerdy and Gilberto are on a chase with something they are unsure of. "MY LEG IS STUCK IN A BUSH!!!" said Gerdy. "No, you're holding it down on the ground." They stopped and started to yell at each other "YOU.....I am going to kill you" said Gilberto going over whatever Gerdy was saying. While all this was happening they monster got closer and closer until finally "BAMMMMM!" They got hit and were soaring in the crystal blue sky alllll the way UP and alll the way DOWN they thought it was their last breaths "Gerdy I will always love you and I was the one that ate your hot dog from work!" said Gilberto.\ "What!!!!????? REALLY?" Then soon after all the screaming and all the confusion they closed their eyes and got ready for the fall but they ended up hitting not the ground but a train! After that they emerged from bushes into a GIGANTIC CITY! The big fat light up sign said, "Welcome to amazing city of Las Vagas, Nevada!!" "Dang it" said Gilberto. The fancy casinos lined the busy streets of people and from the hill they were on they looked like ants in a humongous doll house. "Wow," Gerdy said. "How did we even get here? I thought we were on an island." "Umm excuse me gentlemen. You are under arrest by the state of Nevada," said a loud rumbling voice " Who are you and what right do you have to....................." Gerdy stopped mid sentence and started to stutter or the woman in front of him was almost an exact replica voice,body and all. "You're beautiful! What is your name ohh beautiful one!" "Ummm," the big raspy voice replied. "Regina!" They walk away, hand cuffs on, Gerdy smiling and looking at Regina and Gilberto awkwardly looking away. Once they got there Gerdy couold not stop talking about this "godess" Regina. "Her eyes they sparkle just like the moon. I bet her hair is as soft as angels!" While Gerdy was talking to fake Regina, Gilberto went over to real Regina and asked a couple of questions. "Wait! So why were we breaking the law?" asked Gilberto Regina responded, "Because you dumbos had been sailing on the mini lake in the kids free oat rides for 2 weeks and then been pretending as if all these silly things were happening. And then after that, you ran into the kids explorer mini ranger park and we had to shut down the whole thing because we thought you were lethal!" Marking period 1___ Marking Period 2 Chapter 1- Narr. Once in a galaxy that looks like a awesome place to live..... Come on we're gonna be late to the dance and I don't want to be the loser that misses out on everything! Chloe, CHLOE, where are you? Then a little voice come from the rafters "lalalalalaLA who's gonna help you when no one can!". O.k you can stop being so dramatic come out, really Chloe you're starting to scare me! After that the noise came again, "LALALALALALALA who's gonna help you when...." Olivia's voice got a little more gentle her palms were sweating in her mind scenario were playing over. All alone in my house with windows, dark. Then she started panicking. She grabbed her softball bat and ran up to her room locked the door checked her closet then her windows right as she turned around from locking her last window "BAM!" Chapter 2-Olivia's "CHLOE I could have stabbed you!" "I know but it was worth the risk to scare the pee out of you now let's go." I really was anoyed with her The night was dark they were ready to go to there friend Amelia's party Amelia had a huge plot of land with a gigantic woods perfect place to throw a spooky Halloween party. Everyone in her hole grade went one girl even ditched her 400$ Taylor Swift Tickets for it !Let Me just tell you it is a killer party and you could would just die if you did'nt go. Chapter 3 Rylie- I don't get why I have to go to Amelia's party every year just cuss it is fun and interesting (not to me I may add) I would much rather be out well.. doing anything else. It's just so tiresome like I have just ran a marathon....its like, that after feeling when you think that all your organs are about to fall out of your body. Plus, those spooky woods right next to the party area is so black it looks like a dark abyss of death, I feel like if I go in it I will instantly die and that's just the land don't even get me started on the people they are crazy.The music the music uhhh rock, heavy metal, anything else I would take than yes Skrillex the beat drops every ten seconds! I put on my costume I'm a cowgirl nothing more just some regular old jeans, floppy t- shirt and a cow hat. I'll be back by nine mom! I screamed, "No honey you can be back by Twelve my treat!" she says in her I need alone time voice. No,really mom I am good with nine I don't plan on staying long. "O.K but do me a favor and have some fun!" as I walk away I think to myself I really doubt it. Chapter 4- Amelia I was sick that's right sick on the day of my party the biggest party of the year, and I'm the life of it! I don't mean sick like I could die or hospital sick no trust me this is much worst. I was sick of Mary she used to be all that with me the most popular girls in school I bet I lost at least a half of the the people that come to my party because of her. Why? You may ask, because we here the role models everyone looked down to us. ( at least a week ago they did) Then Yesterday in front of the whole school in the lunchroom she yelled out I was a snobby, rich kid who everyone hated. My life is ruined, and if she even dares to come to my party today I will kick her out right away. Anyway with all that drama put out of the way you may ask, who am I? Well I am THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD if you have not already noticed. Ever since the First grade I am like a complete god, it's so amazing! Everyone in my school (Hamilton High School) knows my name and if they don't, well you know what comes next. HA, you thought I was going to say death didn't you no but very close. Marking Period 3_ Chapter 5 Chloe- I was on my way to Amelias party FUN! I was ready to party all night! I am Chloe some people say I have issues but that's not true I just am.... UNIQUE! Olivia is one of my BFFS! For most of my life people have not really understood me when they introduce me to someone they say "OHH and that's my friend Chloe she's.....umm...her" and they're right there should be no words to discribe me.But I would describe myself as a cheerful flower about to bloom into a fresh berry! Anyway, I love parties and I have a feeling tonight will be a night never to forget. When I arrived at the party I there was no one there I was a little bit confused did I get the wrong address? Or was there a zombie Apocalypse that killed them all! After standing there for a good 30 sec staring into the empty backyard of Amelia's I saw a small shadow emerge from the front porch of the tiny log cabin. Chloe you made it!! It was Amelia yelling at me from her front porch I couldn't see her I could only hear her crisp fond voice I had been missing for the last three months. I had just came back from an embassy in Hungary I was there for three straight months (pure torture which you may think is not that long but in my school it is. The statuses in our school charges extremely quick one day you're at the top of the middle school food chain the next day your right down there at the very bottom eating outside and trying to find a place to sit in the cafeteria. Anyway where was I oh right Amelia was wearing a bright pink dress with blue jewelry she reminded of that completely fake cotton candy you get at the carnival when your little. “Come inside!” she yelled at me. I walked into her modern log cabin it had rustic stone all over the wall, neon lights were up every practically blinding me. “Why are you here so early?” she asked me al I shield my eyes “Early I got here right on time.” Then I remembered “Uh I must have forgotten to set my watch back! Sorry.” I said with a whimper “ Well you can always stick around to help me set up I am always looking for a few extra hands.” Chapter 6 Mary- HI there My name is Mary, and as of yesterday when I finally stood up to that stupid brat Amelia I am happy! But here is my problem, SHE UNINVITED ME TO HER PARTY! This is a disgrace o.k so maybe I called her a spoiled brat, threatened to throw food in her face, and spread grotesque rumors about her. But, do I really deserve not to go to her party I mean come on Everyone is invited that party. Even those weird nerd kids, Who pick their nose I mean come on were in eighth grade. And then when I go to school on Monday everyone will be asking me why I wasn't at the party, and I'm going to have to explain to them everything which is going to be totally embarrassing. But don't worry I have a plan, remember the party is so big Amelia won't even notice I'm there I even found a trail to get into the party so I don't have to go through that maul of people in the front entrance. If Amelia were here right now I would tell her one thing, "I Can Not Be Tamed!" A Story made up of Haikus Lifeless as a rock As I sit and wait alone On my father's dock Here comes a red car For there hadn't been a scar Seen by me so far As I hope and pray Thinking it could be today Would I see moms face? Hopefully I stayed But as the car came closer It was not the one Then my thoughts did pound Why had Mother left? Why? Why? And I still do wait. I am From I am from the back of the saddle were voices are faint I am from the sweat of the horse I am from the top of a tree Were the world is clear And the vines hanged low So I could barely see I am from the melted cheese on toast cooking on the cold winter nights When Uncle Jerry brought us flea market toys Or from the neck of a horse Were I would soon hit the ground With a thump followed by tears But mostly I am from the simple things like The barking of dogs- there is a very long list Like Dixie who is greatly missed Or the yelling of my sister Telling me not to eat her candy But I still would Poem of Haikus Alone on an island I know of a place Where flowers are still growing Were the vines do sway In this toxic world but, people are unknowing of all the harm there Here it is different No distinctive horrid smell and colors are bright Polution is small but not the population So, animals thrive I am here alone Stranded with only a thought Of the peoples world Monkeys are my friends Gorillas serve as parents Turtles are my aunts Food is plentiful But, sometime I kill the fish And just for one bite! I miss the people The cool devices that ding And the grocery stores So, at night I think All about the cold hard truth I am all alone Summer Daze A short mind documented story Work on the last day of school! Are you kidding me! It is the last 30 minutes of school and my literacy teacher has a post quiz he wants us to take, What teacher does this to us, way to end my 7th grade year with a bang Mr. Lenodra. Ohh wait I forgot to tell you about me O.K so my name is Lily I am a 7th going on 8th grader at Demascola Middle School the "happiest" place on earth. I have a pretty good social life I mean on a rank of 10 being really popular and 1 being I have no life I am probably a 7 which is right were I want to be. I have many friends like Jessica, Katrina, Grace, Maria, and Hannah, talking about Hannah she is right next to me giving me the eye right now. i know that eye anywhere its the your doing something wrong and getting serious teacher eye, look. i am trying to realize what i am doing wrong without changing how I look but I don't really see a reason of why Mr. Lenodra would be eyeing me down then i get it, in my long train of thoughts talking to you my eyes seemed to shift right to Brian's- the cool kid that sits across from me- paper. I am in so much trouble but right as he is about to walk over to me and give me the " Cheating is unaceptible i am going to embarris you in front of the whole class" speach the bell rings and every one runs out of the door forcing Mr. Lenodra to be swept of his fear right to the door were he does what every other teacher does at the end of the last day of school, tells the students to have fun and be safe. I made it out without him seeing me but barely and then proceeded to fast walk down the hallway like every other kid in the school was. Hannah was close behind me catching up and soon enough almost all of my friends were there too first Katrina from science then Grace from English after that Maria from 7th grade geography and fallowing that Jessica and about a billon other people from Social Studies. We all were so excited about my party- the one I held every year to celebrate us getting though school- soon enough we reached my bus and filed on one by one until there were only a couple seats left in the front and then we waited until we got home for the party to start. The Party I will not put that many details from the party because its top secret girl stuff but we went home, ate, played a game, ate, set up our tent in my backyard, ate, and did various other things while stuffing our faces with my moms "Homemade snacks". Once it got dark we gatherd around our fire pit and roasted various things first marshmallows then hotdogs then scraps of our snacks then we tried to roast a soda can but that didn't work at all so, we shook them up instead and threw the off a rock. As my perfect party went on though the night we did a load of fun things, last on the list was the nerf gun fight the most fun of them all I was so pumped for night fight each team held their flash light and one weapon I was about to set of the blow horn signaling to go when I heard two voices, the voices of what sounded like children like little miss the voices moved around almost to fast to be human. I stopped and waited for more noise but i could not hear any other noises Jessica yelled "What are you waiting for!" and then the roar of voices came after saying things like, "Come On!" and "Whats going on?". I realized that if I waited another second they would rip my head off, so I quickly passed my thoughts and blew the horn. The game went on and after tons of screaming, laughing, and yelling Maria and me were declared the winners. The next morning all the girls left and by twelve in the afternoon I was all done cleaning up but one thing stuck in the back of my brain all night, the voices. How to be a detective I had so many questions, did we get new neighbors? Were those voices actually people? That morning was a lazy one every morning after a sleepover was or should I say every afternoon after a sleepover was. I sat on the coach for almost 3 hours watching netflix as lifeless as a sack of beans. I wanted to figure out the mystery and the best way to do that was to rest and think about it. I was in the middle of one of my best thoughts when something dissected me a ring it made me jump at first like everything does when I'm in deep thought it was coming from up front of corse my doorbell! I walked towards the door expecting another package for my dad or a man trying to sell something but instead I saw a little kid curiously looking thought the little window on the side of my door. i was surprised he looked about 6 years old he had brown short hair and what very tan, he also was very muddy I might add. Was this god giving me an answer to my long asked question? Take a leap of faith maybe it was the voices your heard yesterday night I keep telling myself until i finally answer the door. "Hi" the kid said to me in a cheerful way, I murmerd back"hi there" there was a few seconds of award silence,i realized that my tone was mean so i changed it. "What brings you out here?" I said with more cheer. "Ohh i just wanted to say hi!" he said a little disappointed." Ok then well, Hi" there was another award silence he stood there e and i contemplated o weather or not I should shut the door but another question sprinted out of me , "Are you are new neighbor?" the little boy didn't say anything but just shook his head up and down rapidly signaling to say "Yes". "Well have a nice day!" and without looking back I shut the door to get away from the weird conversation. So, I guess i really didn't do that much detective work but I mean,......wait Woa why are there two of them and why are they in my backyard? Why have the little kids went into our backyard. i have to go check, now I was a detective. Tadpoles, Secret Gardens, Watches and New Friends Category:All Students Category:Period Seven